Problem: Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{5x - 10}{x + 3} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $x + 3$ $ -(5x - 10) = \dfrac{x + 3}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ -7(5x - 10) = x + 3 $ $-35x + 70 = x + 3$ $70 = 36x + 3$ $67 = 36x$ $36x = 67$ $x = \dfrac{67}{36}$